


Sensitive Surprises

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan has known about Virgil’s marking kink for a while but not exactly how bad it is.





	Sensitive Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: marking, dom/sub, slight degradation, swearing
> 
> Prompt: Fic request: Analogical with sub Virgil and marking kink. Just Virgil being super sensitive on his neck and Logan finds this out and Virgil basically comes untouched just by Logan making hickeys on his neck. Or something like this -C

Realizing that Virgil had a marking kink that was nearly as bad as his own was a blessing and a curse.

The first time they had sex Logan had been a bit more gentle and taken into account the fact that Virgil would be anxious about having marks on his neck. Logan made a point to mark everywhere but his neck. Which meant that Virgil’s torso, thighs, and hips were covered in dark marks.

Virgil’s moans had been a dead giveaway on just how much he loved it. Each noise fueled Logan’s own marking kink. Some marks being darker than others.

If Logan remembered correctly, and he always did, the marks had taken a week and a half to heal. While Logan wanted nothing more than to mark all over Virgil’s neck but he needed the anxious side to give him permission first.

That is how they ended up here with Logan pinning Virgil to the wall in the hallway. Virgil’s arms raised above him while Logan looked at him with a playful smirk.

Virgil squirmed a bit but it wasn’t anything that said no, just that he wasn’t expecting this situation, “Lo….not here.”

Logan growled and grabbed Virgil’s hands as he pushed his boyfriend in the nearest room, it did not matter that the room wasn’t either of theirs. Within seconds of the door closing and locking, he pinned Virgil against the door so they were chest to chest, “Is this better, brat?”

Virgil smirked a little, “Well I was hoping it would be one of our rooms but I suppose this will do for now.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you weren’t such a tease…” His voice trailing off, as he rolled his hips as if to accentuate the statement.

Virgil let out a low moan as he lowered his head onto Logan’s shoulder, “More, sir?” It came out more as a command than a question.

Logan chuckled, “Do you really think you deserve more, brat?” He moved one hand to Virgil’s hair and pulled his head back exposing some skin. Logan took one last look at Virgil before moving slowly and pressing gentle soft kisses on his boyfriend’s neck.

His knees went wobbly at the sensation, “Lo–fuck. I need more.” Virgil’s voice breaking and whiny.

Logan smirked, “You need what…baby?” He grazed his teeth over Virgil’s collarbone.

Virgil gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, “Lo….” he panted, “if you keep this up, I’m going to cum.”

The logical side pulled back to look at his boyfriend’s face. Virgil’s face was contorted in pleasure and looked as though he might fall over at any moment. Logan cleared his throat, “Open your eyes, baby boy.” Once Virgil opened his eyes, Logan continued speaking, “Do you want me to stop?”

Virgil shook his head no in response and tightened his grip as an additional affirmation that he wanted to continue.

Logan placed a heated kiss on Virgil’s lips lightly teasing the other’s bottom lip before he broke the kiss abruptly and began trailing kisses from his lips down his jawline and back to the other’s neck. He moved the anxious side’s shirt exposing his collarbone a bit better before sucking a dark mark.

The anxious side let out a low breathy moan, “S–ir, I’m close.”

Logan traced Virgil’s collarbone with his lips leaving kisses, as he explored the parts of his boyfriend that were uncharted. Each kiss closer to Virgil’s neck, every kiss followed by whimper or a moan released from Virgil. Sometimes to mix it up Logan would switch from sweet gentle kisses to rougher possessive bites. He noted that the bites usually got a more physical response. Logan could feel Virgil’s hard cock on his thigh through the fabric, each twitch spurring him on.

He could feel his breathing increasing in pace, each lingering kiss or bite getting him closer to the edge he so craved. When finally Logan bit down on Virgil’s pulse point sucking a hickey that would take at least a week to heal. With that final act, Virgil scratched down Logan’s back and let out a final moan before cumming in his boxers. His whole body shook and he leaned into his boyfriend for support as he rode out his orgasm.

Logan held Virgil close while his lover came down from the ecstasy, “You came without permission, slut.”

Virgil hid his face in Logan’s neck, finally realizing that he had cum untouched and fully clothed, feeling incredibly vulnerable, “‘M so-sorry, sir.”

Logan picked Virgil up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom so they could shower, “I’ll punish you later, love. For now, let’s get you showered and out of those clothes.”

Virgil made a noise of affirmation and allowed Logan to undress him and lead him into the shower. Before getting in the shower Virgil took one look in the mirror and glared at Logan, “Fuck, Lo. You know how long these will take to heal and how much makeup these will take?”

Logan just smirked before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s naked body, “Well that will be your punishment for cumming without permission. You can’t cover them up or you can only cover one. Now shower, baby boy.”

Virgil blushed, Logan knew full well that calling him by that name would only result in round two but followed the orders he had been given.


End file.
